


Összetört

by make_it_happen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, EMT Ian Gallagher, Emotional Hurt, Grief, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss, Lost Mickey, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Medicated Ian Gallagher, Overdosing, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorrow, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen
Summary: Öt éve már, hogy Mickey börtönbe került, Ian pedig nem válaszol a hívásaira és a leveleire. Továbblépett.Szedi a gyógyszereit, mentősként dolgozik, Mickey pedig a börtönben rohad... Míg nem egy nap Iant riasztják egy valószínűsíthető túladagoláshoz és rájön, hogy a döntéseinek következményei vannak.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich





	1. A visszatérés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743559) by [RumbleFish14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian kap egy riasztás, ami megváltoztatja az elmúlt öt évét.

A mindennapok múlása a személy nélkül, akit szeretsz, kínzás. Van pár ok, ami miatt nem lehet veled; halál, szakítás, megcsalás, távolság, vagy Ian esetében: börtön.

Mickey börtönben volt. Öt éve már és az idő múlásával egyre jobban hiányzott Iannek. Szakítottak, miután Sammi felnyomta Mickeyt a zsaruknál. Bár ez az egész bipoláris faszság is hozzátett a dologhoz. Nem is igazán szakítás volt, inkább Ian elhagyta Mickeyt. Otthagyta a börtönben egy látogatás után. Elhagyta. Hagyta ott rohadni, miközben lassan elvesztette az irányítást az elméje felett.

Ez volt a kifogása. Így akarta könnyebbé tenni.

Az első és egyben utolsó találkozás után Ian nem ment vissza többé. Nem válaszolt a hívásokra, lecserélte a telefonszámát, hogy több hívást ne kapjon. A levelekre sem válaszolt, csak visszaküldte őket. Továbblépett, Mickey nélkül.

– Éjszakát, Sue – mosolygott a partnerére Ian, amikor kilépett a mentőből.

Ian Gallagher; mentős. Hivatásra talált. Tiszta, szedi a gyógyszereit. Jól van és az élete is rendben van. Üres, biztonságos és magányos, de rendben van.

– Jó éjszakát, gyerek, próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit, megszépít – kacsintott rá Sue.

Már közel tizenhárom órája voltak szolgálatban. Rengeteg riasztás, arcok és nevek tömkelege, szinte nem is tud az összesre emlékezni. Nagyon fáradt volt, meleg ételre és rengeteg alvásra vágyott, valamint egy kis szerelemre, de az a szerelem nem akart összejönni.

Ian és Sue az állomás öltözőjének két ellentétes sarkában a saját dolgukra koncentrálva próbált egy kicsit lazítani. Sue leült, hogy végre megegye az ebédjét, amire eddig nem volt ideje, és közben felhívta a férjét. Ian próbált nem hallgatózni, miközben azt a szekrényébe ragasztott régi, fakó képet nézte, amin Mickey és Mandy van.

Mandy sincs már jelen az életében.

Mindenkinek jobb így. Így legalább tud csak saját magára, a saját szükségleteire, a saját életrére fókuszálni és nem kell azzal foglalkoznia, hogy mások aggódnak miatta.

Sok éve már, hogy Mandy elment Chicago-ból. Ian sírt, amikor megkapta azt a hangüzenetet Mandytől, amiben a lány zokogva meséli a hibákat, a boldog pillanatokat, mindent, amit ők hárman együtt éltek át. Mondta, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki Ian, hogy mennyire utálja, de azért az üzenet végén ott volt a „szeretlek”.

Hogy mik a jó hírek? Stabil. A betegségét kordában tartja. Két év tagadás és rossz döntések sorozata után végre elfogadta a tényt, hogy beteg. Van munkája, lakása. Minden rendben van.

És a rossz hírek? Üres belül. Nem érez semmit, szomorúságot sem. Nem volt boldog, mióta… Mickey. Azóta a mérgező, őrült, veszélyes és hihetetlen kapcsolat óta, ami anno nekik volt. Nem volt dühös, féltékeny vagy izgatott. Nem érzett semmit.

De jól volt. Élt. A csuklóján lévő hegek is ezt bizonyították.

– Mész haza?

Ian a vállára kapta a dzsekijét és bólintott. – Igen, kell egy kis alvás a következő műszak előtt.

– Nekem is. Legalább egyszer végre látom a férjem és talán a gyerekeimet is – viccelődött Sue, remélve, hogy meg tudja mosolyogtatni Iant, de nem sikerült. Ian csak bólintott és kezébe vette az uzsonnás dobozát – amit ki sem nyitott a műszak alatt – és a kabátját. 

– Viszlát a következő műszaknál!

És persze a szerencse nem állt mellette, a Karma tett arról, hogy még ne mehessen haza. A rádió recsegése jelezte, hogy lesz itt még egy utolsó pillanatban kapott riasztás.

– RA41, valószínűsíthető túladagolás, West Garfield Boulevard 734, kérlek, válaszolj.

Ian Sue-ra pillantott, akinek a szája éppen tele volt szendviccsel, de bólintott és felkelt. Ian belépett a mentő hátuljába és a rádiót megragadva válaszolt: – RA41, válasz a valószínűsíthető túladagolásra, West Garfiel Boulevard 734, 10-4.

– Roger RA41, további egységek küldése kiérkezés után.

Ian fáradtan nyögött egyet, majd megfogta a kabátját és a túlméretezett piros táskáját és megnézte, hogy minden benne van-e, mielőtt betette a járműbe. Sue befejezte az evést, megfogta a kabátját és a kulcsot, majd beült a vezetőülésre.

– Mindig mi kapjuk az utolsó riasztást – indította be Sue a járművet és megvárta, hogy Ian beszálljon mellé.  
– Azért, mert gyorsak és hatékonyak vagyunk – Ian arcán megjelent valamiféle büszke mosoly, majd ahogy beült, bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét és elindultak. Bekapcsolta a szirénát és az ablakon át nézte a mellettük elsuhanó éjszakai életképeket. Elhaladtak sok minden mellett. Éttermek, bárok részeg emberekkel a földön, benzinkutak, metamfetamin függők által elárasztott motelek, klubok. Ian látott két embert az egyik klubnál, együtt táncoltak, eléggé intim közelségben. Lehet, hogy kissé be voltak állva, de nem számít, megélték a pillanatot, élvezték az egyszerű dolgokat, mint például a random szex.

Iannek nem hiányoztak a random dolgok. Nem hiányzott a klubélet, a drogok és a pasik, akik felvitték magukhoz. Nem hiányzott neki az sem, hogy pasik nézik tánc közben, vagy az, hogy leszopjon valakit tíz dolcsiért.

Viszont Mickey hiányzott neki.

– Menni fog? – kérdezte Sue, miközben leparkolt a szirénázó mentővel a járda mellett.

Ian egy pislantással elűzte a fájdalmas emlékeket a múltról, arról, amit nem akar újra átélni és rájött, hogy megérkeztek a címre. Felpillantott és látta az elé táruló nem épp újszerű állapotban lévő házat. Hiányzó ablakok, graffitik. A tető több helyen beszakadva, szinte egy rossz mozdulat és teljesen le is szakad az egész. Szinte már lenyűgöző volt, hogy valaki képes annyi ideig ebben a házban maradni, hogy túladagolja magát.

– Igen, készenállok – pattant ki Ian a mentőből, majd gyorsan kivette hátulról a táskát és követte Sue-t. 

Siettek, amennyire csak tudtak a romos, összeomlás előtt álló házba, hogy megmentsék valakinek az életét, aki öngyilkos akar lenni. De ez nem olyan öngyilkosság, amire te gondolsz. Nem vagdosás, vagy önmagad lelövése. Ez inkább a lassú öngyilkosság. Telenyomon magad méreggel, hogy elfelejtsd a démonaidat, még ha csak egy percre is.

Ian mindenkinél jobban megértette ezt a dolgot, mert ő is ilyen volt. Szexelt, drogozott, piált, csak hogy felejteni tudjon. Addig legalább nem érzett semmit és nem kellett a valósággal foglalkoznia. Nincs Mickey, Yev, Lip vagy Fiona, Carl, Debbie vagy épp Liam. Mindenkit el tud felejteni, beleértve Monica-t is, aki megnehezítette az életét.

De ez csak egy ideig segít, aztán minden kétszeres súllyal szakadt vissza. Minden alkalommal, amikor visszatérsz a szerhez, a hatás már nem tart ugyanaddig, mint előtte, ezért még többet és többet akarsz, de arra nem gondolsz, hogy mi történhet. Ebből lesz aztán túladagolás.

– Hello! – kiabált Ian, remélve, hogy aki bent van, tud válaszolni, hogy könnyebben megtalálják. – Hall engem? – Olyan érzése volt, mintha a túl hangos beszédbe beleremegnének a nem épp erős falak.

Ian a belenyúlt a zsebébe, hogy kivegye a zseblámpáját. Közben észrevette, hogy Sue is ugyanígy tett és elkezdték keresni az áldozatot. Amikor a folyosóhoz értek, egymásra néztek, majd bólintottak és egymásnak ellenkező irányba indultak.

– Segíteni jöttünk! – próbálta Ian újra. – Csak jelezzen valahogy, ha tud! – Ian egy pillanatra visszatartotta a lélegzetét, hogy hallja a leghalkabb neszt is, de először semmit sem hallott az adrenalintól zakatoló szívén kívül. Lehet, hogy már túl késő.

De aztán hallott egy halk hangot, kicsit olyan volt, mintha valaki a falat vagy a földet rugdosta volna. Halk, ütés szerű hang, nagyjából kétszer, aztán elhallgatott. Ian fezsülten figyelt, aztán megszólalt. – Gyerünk, hallom! – Ian hangja remegett egy kicsit, de nem a félelemtől, inkább vágytól, hogy segíthessen. – Még egyszer a kedvemért!

Még egyszer, utoljára. Ez már hangosabb volt, kicsit olyan, mintha valami leesett volna. Amikor Ian felnézett, látta szállni a port. Bárki is az, a felső emeleten van.

– Sue! – kiáltotta Ian, miközben próbálta megtalálni a lépcsőt. – Felső emelet, légy óvatos!

A lépcső rossz állapotban volt, hiányzott néhány fok, a többi pedig eléggé korhadt volt. Iannek nagyokat kellett lépnie, hogy a hiányzó fokokat átlépje, de közben reménykedett, hogy ne törjön össze alatta a lépcső. Akkor már neki is kellene segítség.

– Jövök! – mondta Ian, miközben átlépte az utolsó hézagot, aztán felért az emeletre.  
– Én is. Légy óvatos! – mondta Sue, miközben óvatos léptekkel közeledett Ian felé. – Látsz valakit?

Ian köhögött az őt körbevevő portól. Az emelet még a földszintnél is rosszabb állapotban volt. A tetőn lévő lyukon befolyó víz meggyengítette a szerkezetet. Ian körülnézett, hogy van-e itt valaki.

Érezte, ahogy a vér száguld az ereiben. Kifutnak az időből. A túladagolás komoly dolog. Ha az agy nem kap oxigént rövid időn belül, komoly károsodást szenvedhet. Meg kellett találniuk.

Ian tovább kereste az illetőt, fent, lent, mindenhol, aztán egyszer csak meglátta. Koszos csizma a szoba egyik sarkában. Bárkié is, biztosan itt él. A padló egy része tiszta volt, egészen élhető terület. Nem volt szemét vagy törött bútor, csak egy alvasra szolgáló hely egy félig-meddig tiszta takaróval a sarokban. A másik sarokban üres Whiskey-s üvegek tömkelege.

Ian közelebb lépett, letérdelt, odébb tette az útban lévő takarókat és letette a táskát. Hallotta, ahogy Sue közeledik. A férfi arccal lefelé feküdt, egy koszos kabátban, sötét haja körülölelte a fejét.

– Hé, segíteni jöttünk! – mondta Ian, ahogy még közelebb lépett. Sue segített megfordítani a férfit, Ian pedig élesen beszívta a levegőt.  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Sue aggódva.

Ian nem tudott válaszolni, sem pislogni vagy lélegezni. Ő az. A haja hosszabb volt, nagyjából vállig érő, az arca koszos és sebes. Vékony volt, úgy nézett ki, mint aki hetek óta nem evett. Beesett, élettelen szemek. Ő volt az.

Mickey.

– Ian! – szólt rá Sue, miközben közelebb tolta a táskát. – Nem fogja túlélni, ha csak bámulod.

Ian bólintott és robot módba kapcsolva ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Nem volt. Sue ezt nyilván észrevette, mert már nyújtotta Iannek a ballont. Ian elvette, óvatosan rátette Mickey szájára, majd átadta a helyét Sue-nak, hogy ő csinálja majd a lélegeztetést, Ian pedig a kompressziót.

Ez nem történhet meg. Nem lehet Mickey. Még akkor is felfoghatatlan volt számára, amikor elkezdték az újraélesztést és ő folyamatosan Mickey arcát nézte, miközben a mellkasát nyomta, Sue pedig a ballonnal lélegeztette.

Mickey nem csinál ilyen balfaszságokat. Nem élt kemény drogokkal, otthon lakott a Milkovich házban. Börtönben kellett volna lennie, leülni a kiszabott nyolc évet és nem itt, haldokolni.

Ian próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit és erősebben nyomta a Mickey mellkasát. – Kérlek, Mickey, ne csináld ezt! – könyörgött, majd szünetelt egy kicsit, amíg Sue része következett.

– Ismered? – kérdezte Sue halkan.  
– Ismerem – motyogta Ian és készenállt a következő körre, amikor Mickey teste megrándult és levegőrét kapott. Ian szíve szinte megállt. Teljesen összetört. – Fordítsd, fordítsd! – még éppen időben oldalra fordították Mickeyt, mielőtt a hányadéka beterítette a padlót.  
– Tessék – adott neki Sue egy fecskendőt. Ian gyengéden megpaskolta Mickey arcát, hogy kinyissa a szemét és figyeljen rá. – Kelj fel, Mick! – szipogott, miközben könnyek folytak le az arcán. – Kelj fel…  
– Vigyázz – lökte odébb Sue Iant, majd gyorsan letörölte Mickey kezét és beadott neki egy adag Naloxont. Ian csak utána kapott észbe. Körbenézett és olyan eszközöket keresett, amiknek köze lehet a túladagoláshoz. Tűkre, drogra vagy égett heroinos kanálra számított, de csak üres gyógyszeres üveget talált. Felvette és tudta, hogy ez nem Mickey-é. A recept ma reggel lett kiváltva.

Valamikor az elmúlt tizenkét órában Mickey harminc darab tablettát vett be.

– Ez segít. – Sue vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd ellenőrizte Mickey pulzusát. Stabil. – Ki kell vinnünk. – Ian bólintott és Mickey feje mellé helyezkedett.  
– Gyorsabb vagy a lépcsőn. Hozod a hordágyat? – Sue elmosolyodott.  
– Persze, hozom. Úgy hallom, a rendőrök is ideértek, úgyis szükség lesz mindenkire, hogy kivigyük őt.

Sue már el is ment, mire Ian válaszolt volna. Ian felemelte Mickey fejét és az ölébe tette. Mickey csak nyögött egyet, de legalább lélegzett.

– Mick – szólt Ian halkan, miközben eltűrte a fiú haját, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. – Mi történt, Baby?

Mickey nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a fejét. Ian fogta őt és hagyta, hogy a könnyei utat törjenek maguknak. Volt olyan, ami Mickey arcán landolt, azt letörölte, az alatta lévő kosszal együtt.

– Sajnálom – hajolt le Ian és egy puszit nyomott Mickey homlokára, majd lehunyta a szemét. – Ez az én hibám.

Az ő hibája volt. Ez volt következménye az önző döntéseinek. Elhagyta Mickeyt mindazok után, amin együtt keresztül mentek. Mickey vele volt, amikor nem fogadta el a diagnózist, amikor megcsalta, amikor összetörte a szívét.

– Annyira sajnálom, Mickey – motyogta Ian könnyek közt és Mickey hosszú hajába túrt. – Maradj velem, Baby. Rendbe fogsz jönni.  
– Jövök, Ian!

Mickey a hang hallatán megmozdult, Ian pedig felült és pislogással próbálta eltüntetni a könnyeit, hogy lássa, Mickey kinyitja-e a szemét. Végül kinyitotta és abban a pillanatban az ő viharos kék szeme volt a leggyönyörűbb dolog a világon.

– Mickey? – vette el Ian a kezét Mickey mellkasáról és összekulcsolta az ujjait a fiúéval. – Hallasz engem?  
– Gallagher? – Mickey összerezzent. Ian elmosolyodott.  
– Igen, én vagyok, Baby. Itt vagyok. Minden rendben lesz.

A mosoly, amire várt, nem jelent meg. Mickey nem tűnt megkönnyebbültnek, vagy boldognak, inkább csak zavartnak. Eltolta magától Ian kezét és próbált minél távolabb kerülni tőle.

– Mick, maradj nyugodtan! – utasította Ian. – Sue, siess!  
– Húzz el innen! – morogta Mickey, miközben ismét eltolta Ian kezét. – Nem akarlak látni.

Ian úgy érezte, mintha jól rátapostak volna a szívére, miután kitépték a mellkasából és megszorongatták. – Segíteni próbálok, Mick.  
– Nem kell segítség – motyogta és odébb gurult, de aztán hamar kifulladt. – Sem tőled, sem senki mástól.

Ian utána ment. – Kórházba kell menned, Mickey. – Ian vett egy mély levegőt, hogy legyűrje magában az érzelmeit. A gyógyszeres üvegre pillantott, gondolván hátha Mickey nem emlékszik. – Túl gyógyszert vettél be, kórházba…  
– Tudom, hogy mennyit vettem be – mondta Mickey indulatosan.

A szeme elkerekedett és megtelt könnyekkel. Nem lehet igaz. Mickey nem tenné ezt.

– Miért, Mick? – kérdezte Ian és közben már hallotta, ahogy Sue és a rendőrök közelednek.

Mickey letette a fejét a földre és az okot nézte, aki miatt bevette a pirulákat. – Azért, mert nem akarom, hogy megmentsenek.

– Magához tért, hálisten’ – mosolyodott el Sue és letette a hordágyat. Elővett a táskájából egy mini oxigénmaszkot rátette Mickey arcára. – Ian, ki kell vinnünk.

Ian nem hallotta őt. Vagy ha hallotta is, olyan volt, mintha millió mérföldre a víz alatt lenne. Mickey nem akarja, hogy megmentsék. Idejött és bevette azokat a pirulákat, tudva, hogy senki sem lesz itt, hogy megmentse.

Mickey meghalni jött ide.

Ian vett egy nagy levegőt. A szeme megtelt könnyekkel, ahogy odébb ment, hogy a rendőrök és Sue rá tudják tenni Mickeyt a hordágyra. Rátették, rögzítették és az oxigénmaszkot is megigazították, hogy biztosan a helyén maradjon. Tették a dolgukat. Ian pedig csak állt lefagyva, összetörve. Nem tudott beszélni, mozogni vagy akár gondolkozni. Csak az arcán lefolyó könnyek és a szívébe nyilalló fájdalom miatt tudta, hogy még lélegzik.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Ian, ahogy Mickey tekintete rá terelődött. – Sa… – nem volt esélye befejezni, mert Mickey szándékosan elnézett inkább.  
– Gyere, drága – mosolyodott el Sue, miközben felsegítette Iant. – Mennünk kell.

Menniük kell. El kell vinniük Mickeyt a kórházba még akkor is, ha ő nem akarja. Iannek ki kellett jutnia ebből a házból, messze saját magától.

Most ő akar meghalni.

– Rendbe fog jönni, Ian. Minden rendben lesz.

Ian megrázta a fejét és a homályos arcot nézte a könnyes szemén át. – Nem, nem lesz – idézte fel Mickey szavait, roskadozva a súlyuk alatt. – Soha semmi sem lesz rendben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egyik kedvenc Gallavich történetem ez, ezért mindenképpen szerettem volna lefordítani. (Nem vagyok profi, minden fordításom csak gyakorlás számomra.) Volt olyan részlet, ahol nehéz volt, de szerintem megérte. Remélem, ti is így vélekedtek. ❤
> 
> X.


	2. Nincs más választás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey nézőpontja.

„– Várni fogok rád.”

Ez a három szó tartotta hónapokig életben Mickey-t Ian első és egyben utolsó látogatása után. Reményt adott neki, még úgy is, hogy a börtönben felesleges reménykedni, mert sosem jön a megváltás. A remény és az álmok pillanatok alatt összetörtek a tetovált öklök és a házi készítésű bökők rengetegében.

Mickey reménytelen volt.

Ian megígérte, hogy várni fog rá. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez hazugság. Kegyes hazugság, hogy elviselhetőbb legyen a látogatás. De akkor is hazugság. Ian nem várna, nem látogatná meg újra. Be sem tenné a lábát abba a börtönbe. Nem válaszolna a hívásaira, leveleire.

Ian elhagyta, akkor, amikor a leginkább szüksége lett volna rá.

Az együtt töltött éveikben mindig Ian volt a fény. Ő volt a napsugár, a boldogság, a remény. Ian zavarba ejtően gyönyörű volt. Talán a lelke tisztasága miatt, vagy azért, mert nagyon sok dolgon átment élete során. Bárhogy is, ő volt a fény Mickey sötétségében.

Nélküle rideg volt és magányos. Nem látta már a reményt, hogy valamikor újra olyan szerelmet vagy társat talál, amilyen Ian volt. Úgy tűnt, Ian nélkül már nem éri meg harcolni. Pedig harcolt. Harcolt Ianért. Harcolt érte és ellene is. Mégsem ért semmit.

Két évig élt a remény Mickeyben. Hívta Iant és leveleket is írt neki, még akkor is, ha a telefont nem vette fel, a levelekre pedig nem válaszolt. Mesélt Iannek a börtönéletről, a múltbéli, boldog, együtt töltött időkről. Mesélt a jövőről, amit tervezett és a családról Yevvel. 

Ez tartotta benne a reményt.

De a harmadik évben már meg akart halni. Depressziós volt, öngyilkos gondolatai voltak, senkit sem engedett közel magához. Küzdött, hogy elzárják valahova és sírhasson, gyászolhassa azt a gyönyörű, mérgező szerelmet, amit a félelmük és az utálatuk teremtett.

Mickey annyit sírt abban az évben, hogy azóta egy csepp könnyet sem tudott ejteni. Akkor sem, amikor Svetlana elvitte Yevet, hogy új életet kezdjenek az új férjével az új házukban. Sőt, akkor sem, amikor Mandy elment a jobb élet reményében. Mickey nem sírt többé. Még akkor sem, amikor senki sem jött a szülinapján vagy karácsonykor.

Nem tartani a kapcsolatot senkivel, akit szeretsz, vagy egykor szerettél veszélyes dolog. Lelkileg tönkretette Mickeyt, megmérgezte belül és kétségbe vonta a létezését.

A negyedik évben már függő volt. Nem számított, hogy milyen szerről van szó, Mickeynek minden jó volt. Nem a démonjai elfelejtése volt a célja, hanem inkább a lassú halál, a lassú öngyilkosság, amiről az emberek beszélnek. Az, amit elfogadsz és véghez is viszed. De ez nincs ingyen. Család nélkül nincs pénz, pénz nélkül nincs szer és ez eléggé nehéz helyzetet eredményez.

Ez a helyzet sokszor térdre kényszerítette Mickeyt. Minden értelemben. Eladta a lelkét a drogokért, a békéért, Ianért, Yevért, Mandyért és a boldogságért. Nem tartott sokáig, nem volt igazi, de legalább annak érződött. Annak kellett érződnie, különben nem élné túl.

Meg akart halni.

„– Várni fogok rád.”

Ezek a kicseszett szavak mindig ott voltak és kísértették őt minden éber pillanatában és álmában is. Nem tudott megszökni előlük, ahogy a börtönből sem tudott megszökni.

Rideg volt és élettelen. Nem volt boldogság, szomorúság, öröm. Csak a nagy semmi. Végtelen űr a szíve mélyén.

– Megváltás, Milkovich – rázta meg a fejét az őr, miközben arra várt, hogy az ajtó kinyitódjon. – Kiengednek.

Nem érdekelte annyira, hogy válaszoljon. Nyolc év soknak tűnt három évvel ezelőtt, de már nem az. A börtön az otthona, a rabok… Néhányan a barátai, mások az ellenségei. És a dílere… a hatalom.

Mickey szó nélkül megfordult, a kezeit a háta mögé tette és várt. Hamar jött is az ismerős, hideg fém a csuklói körül, a bilincs. A bilincsek miatt biztonságban érezte magát, nem volt annyira gyenge és sebezhető.

De talán valóban megváltás volt. Könnyebb lenne úgy öngyilkosnak lenni, ha nem figyelné őt folyton valaki. Ez a gondolat járt az eszében, miközben elhaladt a cellák előtt.

A külvilágban már semmi sem várta. Sem család, sem otthon, sem barátok. A fia sem volt már ott, sőt, Ian sem. Elvették tőle mindenét, a világát, a boldogságát és engedték, hogy lecsússzon. Tovább léptek, nélküle.

***

A nap, amikor kiengedték teljes homály volt. A pillanattól fogva, amikor a cella ajtaja kinyílt, Mickey robot módba kapcsolt.

Örülnie kellett volna, hogy elítélték. Látva, hogy amin Terry ’dolgozott’ semmivé lett. Erre vágyott mindig is. Látni, hogy Terry gyenge kifogásaival próbál mentséget találni a birodalma és a tervei összeomlására. A ház, ami egykor Terry bázisa volt, ma már semmi a régi önmagához képest.

Akár csak Mickey. 

Úgy eltelt egy hét, hogy észre sem vette. Nem volt hova menjen, nem volt otthona, csak az utca. Minden nap máshol volt, lopott pár dolgot, amire szüksége lehet. Nem kaját, ruhát vagy pénzt szobára, csak alkoholt. A nap végére, egy üveg piával később már tudott aludni. Álmodni arról, hogy hogyan alakulhattak volna a dolgok és hogy hogyan nem fognak már többé.

Ian, Mickey, Yev. Ők. Együtt kellene lenniük.

Visszajöttek a régi gondolatok, érzések. Az éjszaka közepén, egy lerobbant házban végre újra képes volt érezni. De csak a fájdalmat, árulást, elutasítást és magányt… Itt már az alkohol nem volt elég.

Testileg közel került másokhoz és mások is hozzá. Hazudhatta volna azt, hogy pénz és drogok miatt, de nem az volt az igazság. Valami jót akart érezni újra. Egy idegen érintése néha rideg, máskor viszont nagyon is kellemes.

Iant képzelte bele azokba a pillanatokba. Úgy tett, mintha Ian kezei lennének a csípőjén és azok a durva, megalázó szavak a szerelem szavai lennének. De aztán elmentek, ahogy Ian is. Az elmélyében lévő fekete lyuk egyre csak mélyült. Minden alkalommal, amikor eldobták, megalázták, összegyűrt pénzt vágtak hozzá vagy pirulákat, ő egyre lejjebb süllyedt. Már nem volt kiút.

Két héttel később Mickey rájött, hogy tévedett. Volt kiút ebből a pokoli helyzetből. Volt kiút, remény, hogy végre eljut a paradicsomba, ahova vágyott. Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy végleg feladja.

Csak Ian karjaiban érezte teljes biztonságban magát, ő volt az egyetlen, aki úgy szerette, ahogy van. Feltételek nélkül. A vörös haja beragyogta a legsötétebb helyeket is, a zöld szeme pedig a lélekig hatolt. És az a mosoly, ami felolvasztotta a jégszívét már az első alkalommal.

Eljutni odáig trükkösebb volt, mint gondolta. Mindent kipróbált, hogy véget tudjon vetni az életének, de nem járt sikerrel.

A halálra éheztetés nem jött be, még úgy sem, hogy már több, mint két hete nem akart enni. Túl sok időbe telt. Próbálta felakasztani magát, várva az utolsó pillanat előtti extázisra, de nem jött, mert a gerenda letört és a kötél csak horzsolást hagyott a nyakán. Aztán próbálta halálra veretni magát. A fájdalom megérte, de ez sem vált be, mert a rendőrök mindig közbeléptek.

Volt egy holtbiztos mód: a pirulák.

Nem egy menetnyi baszásba került, hogy megszerezze azt a mennyiségű pénzt, amiből már tud annyi pirulát szerezni, amennyi tutira hatásos lesz, de megérte. Megvan minden, ami kell, most már csak olyan helyet kellett találnia, ahol senki sem talál rá. Egy olyan hely kellett, ahol nem járnak a zsaruk, ahol nem jár senki, aki rátalálna és meg tudná menteni.

Mickey felnézett az előtte lévő épületre. Ez volt a legrosszabb az összes közül, amikben eddig megszállt, mióta egy hónapja kiengedték. A semmi közepén, Chicago legrosszabb környékén az ilyen szar állapotban lévő dolgok nem voltak meglepőek.

Nem volt ajtaja, ezért Mickey egyszerűen csak besétált. Nem zavarta a szag vagy az épület kinézete. A rothadó fa szaga olyan volt, mint a halál. Illett a helyzetéhez, hiszen azért volt ott.

– Otthon, édes pokol – motyogta Mickey egy szadista hangzású nevetés kíséretében. A visszhangzás olyan hatást keltett, mintha mások is lennének ott.

Az épület földszintje használhatatlan volt. Az emelet omladozott a feje fölött, a padló rothadozott, az egyik lába alatt be is tört. Az emelet egy fokkal jobb volt, ha eltekintünk a hiányos lépcsőtől, amin szinte ugrálni kell, hogy feljebb jusson az ember. A tető középen be volt szakadva, emiatt az egyik oldal használhatatlan volt.

A másik oldal viszont tökéletes volt, igaz, nehezen megközelíthető, de legalább kisebb volt az esély, hogy beszakad alatta. Mickey nemtörődöm módon odasétált és észrevette, hogy valaki már él vagy élt ott. Volt ott egy kupac takaró – ami talán ágyként is szolgált –, koszos, hajtogatott ruhák a sarokban néhány whiskey-s üveg társaságában. Fura volt ott lenni úgy, hogy valaki már ott volt előtte. Így legalább láthatta, hogy milyen lenne az élete, ha úgy döntene, mégsem vet véget neki.

Mickey törökülésben leült a takarókra és mindkét kezét a gyógyszeres üvegre tette. Nem tudta, mi a pirulák neve, csak annyit, hogy hatásosak és hogy megérték az árukat. Harminc tabletta, arra várva, hogy Mickey bekebelezze őket, ahogy a világ is tette vele.

– Hát itt vagyunk – motyogta Mickey magának, szinte már elköszönésképp.

Remegés nélkül lepattintotta a gyógyszeres üveg tetejét és a tenyerébe öntötte a pirulákat. Körülnézett és boldogan vette észre a borostyán színű folyadékot a hozzá legközelebb lévő üvegben. Megfogta, a pirulákat a szájába tette és ráhúzott az italra.

Nem volt visszaút vagy második esély. Ennyi. Vége. Mickey örült, sőt, még hálás is volt. Arra készült, hogy végre itt hagyja ezt a világot egy jobb hely reményében. Még a pokol is jobb, mint az elmúlt öt évet magába foglaló rémálom.

Amint az első maréknyi pirula leért, bevette a maradékot is, ismét ráhúzott az alkoholra, majd miután kiürült, elengedte és az üveg lába előtt elborulva ért földet. A hátára feküdt és a fölötte elterülő égboltot nézte, ami a tetőn lévő lyuknak köszönhetően jól látható volt.

Az ég gyönyörű volt. Nagyon sötét, szinte fekete. Ijesztő és ismeretlen, de azok a kis csillagok gyönyörűvé és hipnotizálóvá tették. Mickey úgy érezte magát, mint az ég, csak a csillag már rég eltűnt az életéből.

– Baszd meg, Gallagher – Mickey felnézett az égre és azon gondolkozott, hogy fel kellene jutni valahogy, hogy szélként eljuthasson Ian fülébe, mielőtt a pirulák hatnak.

Nem azért, hogy megmentse, hiszen már menthetetlen volt. Inkább csak azért, hogy Ian rájöjjön, hogy ez az ő hibája, miatta van minden. Mickey meg akarta bántani, hogy érezze azt a fájdalmat, amivel neki kellett élnie. A legerősebb ember sem bírná ezt. Mickey messze nem volt erős.

A _Szerelem egy csatatér_ járt az eszében, azt dúdolta halkan. Szinte nem is volt tudatos, ahogy a kezét a szíve fölé tette, oda, ahol hegek sokasága alatt Ian neve lapult.

Amikor először volt magánzárkában, a gondolatai bekebelezték. Ian ott volt az álmaiban, ott volt, amikor ébren volt. Beszélt, megérintette és utálatos dolgokat mondott. Nem tudott szabadulni a hangjától.

Sikerült letörnie egy darabot az ágyából és beleállítania a szíve fölötti bőrbe. Nem akarta kivágni a bőrt, csak valahogy eltüntetni Ian nevét a mellkasáról. Nagyjából sikerült is. A név eltűnt, de a bőre úgy nézett ki, mintha végig húztak volna rajta egy sajtreszelőt.

Nem éreztett fájdalmat. Egy másodpercig sem. A hang viszont megszűnt. Ian elhagyta őt és Mickey még sohasem érezte magát ennyire megkönnyebbültnek.

Végig húzta az ujját minden hegen és szinte érezte a rosszul leírt nevet alattuk. A szíve őrülten dobogott, fékezhetetlenül pulzált, de kívülről nyugodt volt.

A pirulák hatottak. A halál szele minden másodperccel közelebb jött. Minden pislantással együtt jött egy jó emlék Ianről, amit aztán a következő pislantásnál egy rossz váltott fel. Emlékeztette Mickeyt arra, hogy miért csinálja ezt.

Kell, hogy legyen célod ahhoz, hogy élvezni tudd az életet. Mickeynek már nem volt célja. Sem testvérkent, sem társként, sem apaként.

Mind jobbat érdemelnek. Jobban járnának, ha meghalna, még akkor is, ha nem találnák meg a testét. Ha nem látják többé, elfelejtik. Az évek múlásával egyre több vele kapcsolatos emlék fakulna meg, míg végül el is felejtenék mind. Még azok is, akiknek a legjobban kellett volna szeretniük őt.

– Szeretlek, Yevy – suttogta Mickey az első homályos csillagnak, amit meglátott. Nem a sírástól volt homályos, hanem attól, hogy lassan kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét.

Lassan pislantott és egy másik csillagra nézett. – Szeretlek, Mandy – suttogta ismét, egyre gyengébb hangon.

Nem volt akkora csillag, ami elég lett volna Iannek, de ott volt a Hold. Rejtélyes, gyönyörű, egy ajándék a világnak, akár csak Ian. – Baszd meg, Gallagher! – Aki ismeri Mickeyt, tudja, hogy ez mit jelent. Aki nem, az pedig tudja meg.

Mickey érezte, ahogy a szíve lelassul. A Holdat nézte. Vagyis csak próbálta. A látása egyre homályosabb lett, a pislantások egyre tovább tartottak, míg végül már nem tudta kinyitni a szemét.

***

Ian ott volt, ahogy Mickey számított rá. A nehéz résznek vége. Élet, halál. Most már nyugodt volt, békés. Ian ott állt azzal az idétlen mosollyal az arcán – amibe Mickey anno beleszeretett –, és a szeme csak érte ragyogott. Még a hangja is angyali volt.

Talán ez az ő Mennyországa.

– Kelj fel, Mick!

A szavak nem Iantől származtak, mert a szája nem mozgott, a mosoly ugyanúgy ott volt. A hang inkább felülről jött, a felhők felől.

Amilyen gyorsan jött a Mennyországa, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt a szavak után. Ian elment és a mosolya is. Egyedül hagyta a sötétségben.

– Gyere vissza – Mickey sírt, a könnyek lassan folytak le az arcán. – Kérlek, gyere vissza – az egyetlen válasz, amit kapott, egy fájdalmas érzés volt a testében. Nem olyan, amit vissza tud tartani, vagy egyáltalán látni, hogy mi is az. Benne volt, pulzált a vérében. Olyan hangosan kiabált, hogy a körülötte lévő sötétség a lába előtt tört össze.

– Maradj velem, baby, minden rendben lesz.

Ian beszélt, miközben ő a földre esett. Hosszú ideig, mérföldeken át. Vagy talán egy pillanat alatt, és akkor már látta magát. A földön hevert, koszos takarókon, a feje Ian ölében. 

– Mickey? Hallasz engem?

Mickey kinyitotta a szemét és látta, hogy Iané könnyes. A kezük össze volt kulcsolva, Mickey utálta ezt az érzést.

– Gallagher? – krákogta, miközben próbált odébb mozdulni, de a teste nem engedte.

Ian megint megszólalt, de Mickey nem akarta hallani. – Húzz el! – tolta odébb – Nem akarlak látni.

Hogy került Ian oda? Miért volt ott egyáltalán? Mickey biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem látta, hogy ide jött, Ian mégis itt van, megtalálta. Megmenti. Játssza a kibaszott hőst. Rohadék.

– Segíteni próbálok, Mick.

– Nem kell segítség – morogta, miközben odébb gurult. Olyan érzés volt, mintha sárban feküdne. Nem bírta tovább, megállt. – Senkitől.

– Kórházba kell menned, Mickey. Túl sok gyógyszert vettél be. Kórházba…

Ian komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ez csak egy baleset volt? Komolyan ilyen hülye, vagy csak megjátssza, mert nem akarja látni a szeme előtt lévő igazságot?

Miért utálja az univerzum? Megmentette, megint. Miért? Nem érdemli meg. Meg akart halni. Miért nem hagyták végre békén?

– Tudom, hogy mennyit vettem be – mondta indulatosan, elnyomva minden mást, amit ki akart mondani. Bele telt egy kis időbe, mire Ian megértette. Rájött, hogy mi miatt van ez és a szeme könnybe lábadt.

– Miért, Mick?

Lépések zaja vette át a szívverése hangját. Körbenézett és látta, ahogy egyenruhások közelednek. A hős osztag többi tagja. Segítenek neki, kórházba viszik. Túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy mozogjon vagy grimaszolásnál többet tegyen.

Legalább elviszik Iantől.

Ahogy letérdeltek mellé, ő Ianre pillantott, hogy megadja a kegyelemdöfést, amit már annyi éve szeretett volna megtenni.

– Mert nem akarom, hogy megmentsenek.

Ez volt a végszó. Mickey elfordította a fejét. Adtak rá egy maszkot, majd feltették a hordágyra.

– Sajnálom – suttogta Ian.

Mickey látta, hogy Ian mennyire össze volt törve. Pont, mint ő maga.

– Sa…

Amikor Ian újra ki akarta mondani, Mickey nem figyelt rá. Az eget nézte és vissza akarta vonni a csillagokhoz és a Holdhoz intézett szavait, most, hogy nem halt meg.

Pokoli volt. Látni, amit akart, Ian angyali verzióját, amit aztán el is vettek tőle. Kínzás. Apránként letépni a bőrét is könyörületesebb lenne, mint ezt tenni vele.

Ha tudna, mozogna. Elutasítaná a kezelést, elmenne és találna más módot arra, hogy véget vessen ennek a szarságnak. Körültekintőbb lenne. Lelőné magát, vagy a busz elé lépne. Valami olyat tenne, ami után már nem lehetne megmenteni.

Betették a mentőbe. Megmentették, pedig valójában csak még jobban megnehezítették az életét. Sohasem menekülhet el Ian elől és ez az igazi kínzás.

**_Vége_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a történet csak két részes, bár én bízom benne, hogy egyszer majd lesz folytatása, mert szerintem sok mindent ki lehetne hozni belőle. 
> 
> Mit gondoltok, tetszett nektek? 😊
> 
> X.


End file.
